Witch My version
by alexrusso89
Summary: Inspired by madoka magica this is a darker version of W.i.t.c.h. Told my way
1. Chapter 1

"Halloween costumes?"

Will Vandom had been quietly eating her lunch with the rest of her friends. She hadn't been listening properly their conversation until she heard mention of a particular holiday that was coming soon.

Hay Lin nodded at the red head and smiled. "Yeah, we're all going to dress up and head to the party the school is hosting."

Halloween Night

The group had decided to meet up outside Will's place before they went trick or treating. Irma was the first to arrive and was wearing a big black cloak along with a fake scythe and skull mask. Clearly she was the Grim Reaper tonight.

The next to arrive was Cornelia and Taranee. Taranee wore a purple dress with gold highlights and golden gauntlet with gems in it. Cornelia was going as the stereotypical witch for Halloween.

Hay Lin showed up in her vampire costume. She even had fake fangs along with the outfit.

Will finally exited her home with her outfit on. "Sorry everyone, my mom was helping me with my costume."

The red head's outfit was one that was meant to resemble Little Red Riding Hood. Madoka wore a red cloak with a magenta inside. Will's casual clothing was under the cloak, a suggestion by her mother.

"You're supposed to be Little Red Riding Hood, right?" Irma asked.

The red haired girl nodded nervously. "Yeah, that's right."

"Then where's your big gun-scythe?"

Irma received a slight smack on the head by Cornelia. "Wrong Little Red Riding Hood."

Popping a candy bar into her mouth, The girls continued to chat for a moment before they heard gentle footsteps coming up the tiny staircase. The girls turned to see the person. Cornelia's nose wrinkled cruelly at the sight of a small child; wearing what looked like orange pajamas, a burlap sack with button eyes for a mask. The puny child tilted his head and held up a ratty sack lifted in the air, obviously wanting some of the goodies that the queen bitch of the street was hogging out on. A dirty look was given before the teenager before moving to face the kid better.

"What are you supposed to be," Cornelia questioned crudely. The child didn't speak, only straightened up and stared at her. She rolled her eyes and held the bowl closer to her middle. "You know, you're supposed to say Trick or Treat." Nothing. She narrowed her eyes and stretched out her leg, meaning to kick the child with her high heel. "Hey, I'm talking to you, freak!"

A hand was soon wrapped around her ankle, inhuman strength ripped her right off her seat and landing her on the porch. She screamed out in pain as her rear hit the wooden floor, her ankle twisting under her with a sickening crack. "What the hell," Irma hissed and slapped the child upside the head. His head shifted to the side but nothing else seemed to happen, his fingers still wrapped around her limb. She shrieked, "Let me go!"

He released her but sat on the porch, his sack still lifted in the air. She growled and limped to her feet, favoring her possibly broken ankle. "What's the matter with you? Are you fucking insane or something," Will shouted angrily at him. "Where the hell are your parents? I want to talk to them!" The child just lifted his sack higher, saying nothing to the ranting teenager. "No! I'm not giving you any fucking candy!"

His head inclined with sickening speed, twisting to the side. Cornelia hopped backwards, trying to keep pressure off her injury. "Get the hell away from me!" He didn't. If anything, her exclamation seemed to trigger him to launch his tiny body forward, the gleam of a pumpkin shaped lollipop in his hand and sack long abandoned at the front of the porch. The five girls had no words about the weird kid they were facing. This was going to be a tough one.

The kid swung its arms toward the two of the girls. Hay Lin jumped over it while Irma had just managed to dodge the strike.

They didn't know how long the battle lasted until Cornelia took a look at the countdown. They had forty five minutes left. The girls needed to escape or kill this kid quickly, but the Kid was regenerating its injuries at a frightening pace.

"I don't think this is working!" Hay Lin called out as she deflected a blow with a jack o lantern.

Will grumbled under her breath at their situation. It was groaning worse at every minute. She had heard rumours of Creatures becoming more powerful on Halloween but assumed it to be nothing more than superstition. However it seemed like it was true now.

Suddenly five spell seals appeared underneath the girls, each a different colour' then massive explosion, out of smoke the girls appeared all in their guardian forms.

Taranee tried to burn out of the Kid's arm as Cornelia entered the fight. The blond assumed the head was the weak point and began shooting. The shots seemingly had no effect.

Before Mami could use a stronger weapon, red spears and pink arrows began raining down on the Witch. Kyoko, Yuma and Madoka had finally arrived.

The Kid turned it's attention to Will and threw her against a wall, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. Will charged forward and dodged an incoming punch from its root made fist. Will wrapped her whole body around the kid, holding it in place.

Everyone saw the opportunity. Fire , Earth, Water and Air were fired into the Kid. Will let go and back away as much as she could. The Kid exploded. Red, green, grey and blue explosions covered its head. It was Will's turn next.

"Energy blast!"

A magenta blast made direct contact and exploded. The Kid was pushed back against the wall. The head was destroyed.

The dense magic in the air was gone. The weird kid was presumably the source of it. Hay Lin wondered what might've happened had the timer reach zero. Unfortunately she probably wouldn't know. Oh well. As far they knew the kid was dead, and that's all that mattered.

However something caught Irma's attention once more. The jack-o-lantern was gone. Did someone take it? Irma scratched her head and yawned. She was getting way too tired to think anymore.

Will gave the group a questioning look. "So, the party?"

" Next year."

"You party pooper."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beating down on the Desert of Despair. This remote part of America was amongst the desolate parts of the world but this didn't concern the shadowy figure walking across the sand. The man wore a long teal robe that brushed against the ground and in his hand was a small wooden stick. He paused briefly and held the stick in the palm of his hand. It moved all by itself like the needle of a compass, almost like it was pointing him in the direction of his target. After a few minutes, the man came across a small pile of rocks and stopped. Underneath the hood of his robe he smiled before waving his arms in an elaborate gesture. The ground began to rumble as the rocks began to rise out of the sand until they formed an archway, "Perfect", the man hissed before walking through the arch.

In a flash the man had been teleported to another location. The room was lit with a few torches and water periodically dripped down the walls. Lining the walls were crude drawings of five different symbols, Earth, Water, Fire Air and lastly Energy. The man lowered his hood, revealing his pale white skin and long blonde hair. His blue eyes glowed as he rubbed his bony fingers across some symbols, "And they said this place was a myth", he snorted.

Phobos, prince of Meridian, had spent the last nine months obsessively searching for something to permanently remove the threat of his nemesis. The Guardians destroyed the only copy of the prophesy, Phobos destroyed the guaridans in the process. The Prince knew that the prophesy said that the guardians possessed a power that he knew not. If he couldn't find out what that power was, then Phobos would find his own mystical power, the likes of which the Worlds had never seen.

During his extensive period of research, he came across a reference to a tribe that lived in China thousands of years ago. According to his research, they could have been the original chi users. Wizards had obsessed for centuries about the origins of magic, numerous rumours littered various historic texts but this was the earliest reference Phonos had found. Further research told him that the Dagon Tribe hadn't existed for several millennia, however, he did find several references to their possible home. After extensive travelling and numerous dead ends, Phobos found himself in on the outskirts of Heatherfield. Almost as soon as the Prince arrived, he could sense the radiant power coming from nearby.

Now he was in the lost temple, a dark dank hole that hardly seemed fitting for the birth place of magic. He allowed the ambient magic of the temple to wash over him and quickly he pinpointed the presence that he sensed from the surface. It was hidden behind a stone wall but that wouldn't stop the most powerful Prince. One energy blast later and the wall had been turned to rubble.

Phobos quickly banished the dust and the larger pieces of debris until he saw something of interest. Behind the wall was an ornate chest that was locked with several giant bolts, "This is it", he said almost with reverence. He tried to pull the locks but nothing happened, even the standard unlocking spells didn't work. "I will not be denied", he boomed and pushed all his magic into the bolts. If Phobos had stopped for a moment, he would have seen the paintings on the wall glowing behind him.

Suddenly the bolts flew off and the lid of the chest popped open. Phobos looked inside but he couldn't anything. Crying out with rage, he was about to blast the chest to piece when the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees. The Prince felt like all the air in the temple had disappeared as a faint glow began to emanate from the chest. A cloud of smoke and dust shot into the air and engulfed the Prince but something told him not to fight back. He had to stop himself from coughing as the dust entered his body but soon he understood what was happening. He began to laugh manically; the World would soon be his.

In Heatherfield, three teens exited a car and stepped out onto the pathway. The trio were Hay Lin, Irma Lair and Taranee. The first was a brown headed female wearing beige trousers and a blue long-sleeved top. Next out the carriage was a girl who was a few inches shorter. She had long black hair tied into twintails, blue jeans and a yellow jumper. Finally came a messy haired teen. She wore black jeans and a grey hooded top with a red shirt underneath, "I still don't understand why we are here", Taranee said to the Irma, "I thought you said we were going to Hay lin's".

"We are ", Hay Lin shrugged, this is Heatherfield".

"Werido Central", Irma smiled.

A few minutes later, the teens were sitting in Hay Lin's family resturant, "I think I'll have the Satay chicken", Irma said as she looked through the menu.

"How can you still be hungry", Hay Lin shook her head, "we should have invited the others".

"Cornelia is busy and Will was going to meet us", Irma shrugged.

Suddenly the pub was rocked by several powerful explosions. Wooden splinters flew everywhere, bottles shattered on the floor and all the windows were blown out. The trio threw themselves to the ground as quickly as possible, "What the fuck?" Irma asked the others.

"Seems like some type of attack", Hay Lin replied.

"But in broad daylight though", Taranee added.

"Well I'm not going to hide in here", Irma announced and quickly ran for the door, closely followed by Hay Lin and Taranee. Outside there were people running in terror and the smell of smoke filled the air. Irma spotted Will heading in her direction, "Will ", she called out, "what's going on?"

Will Vandom had a look etched on her face, told Irma that this was serious. "I'm not sure", Will stammered, hugging the trio, "some kind of creatures, I've never seen anything like it".

"That's where Cornelia lives isn't it", Taranee asked.

"Yeah" Will said as the group took off in the direction of the disturbance.

When they arrived, they found several bodies lying in the street, all residents of Heatherfiled. They looked around but they were in for a nasty surprise. Marching through the city were dozens of black bodied humanoid creatures. Their bodies were styled to look like a tuxedo which the trio found a little strange. Their dark coloured heads were completely featureless except for a white patch where their mouths should have been, "What the bloody hell are these things?" Irma exclaimed.

"I'm not sure", Will replied, "I've never seen anything like them before".

"I don't fancy asking them", Taranee hit the nearest one with a broomstick. To her horror the monster absorbed it without even flinching. She tried again, but again this had to effect, "Erm little help", she said to the others.

"Love to" Irma replied, "but nothing's working on them". Whatever they tried, the black suited creatures kept closing in on them. They used everything in their repertoire, but they still kept coming. The nearest creature lunged for Hay Lin but the black haired teen was able to dodge out the way.

"We need to run", Will called out and they slowly began to back away.

"No arguments from me", Irma replied and turned around, only to come face to face with more of the creatures. "Come on that's not fair", she cried.

"Quickly between those buildings", Taranee pointed to a gap between two burning houses. The group moved as quickly as they could, shielding themselves from the heat of the fires.

"They're right behind us", Hay Lin shouted as she looked over her shoulder. One of them grabbed her ankle and she fell face first to the ground.

"Hay Lin!" Irma cried and stopped to help her up but in the process one of the creatures punched her in the stomach before kicking her in the chest. The teen tumbled down an Earth bank, landing on a pile of branches.

"I've had just about enough of you", Will said and grabbed a fallen tree branch and smashed it over the head of the nearest creature. It let out a horrible cry and fell to the ground completely immobile. Taranee offered her hand to Hay Lin and helped her up, "That seems to be the secret", Will found a branch and offered it to the girl, "hit them as hard as possible".

"I'm not sure if I can", she stammered.

"They just took out Irma ", Will replied, "use that as motivation".

"I heard my name", Irma crawled up the bank. She had blood pouring out her mouth but she was ready to fight, "that one's mine". She hit the nearest creature so hard that her branch broke in half. Another one tried to sneak up behind Irma but Will came to her rescue and smashed her branch across its back.

Irma smiled in appreciation before noticing that another creature was charging in from her right hand side. She lowered her shoulder and flipped the creature over her back. The creature sailed into the air and it landed face first on the ground. Ignoring the pain in her ribs, Irma grabbed a broken branch and stabbed it through the creature's body, permanently immobilising it.

"Alright now what", Will began, "we've used all of our weapons".

Hay Lin looked around and her friend was right, there was nothing else to use in the immediate vicinity and they were a long way from safety. As the group shuffled towards the top of the earth bank away from the dozen or so monsters, frustration grew inside Taranee. She was about to die at the hands of these weird looking creatures and she was powerless to save herself or her friends. Three of the black suited creatures jumped towards the group and instinctively, Taranee thrust her hand towards them. To her shock, a small fireball flew out of her hand and struck the creatures. They cried out in pain before turning to ash, "Taranee what did you just do?" Irma asked.

Taranee looked at her hand, "I have absolutely no idea".


End file.
